


The Bodyguard

by Jdam31



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: 1x03, Anal, Bodyguard Romance, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdam31/pseuds/Jdam31
Summary: This is the pairing of Mary and Sophie based on the episode 1x03 (Down, Down, Down) where their meeting ends a little differently
Relationships: Sophie Moore/Mary Hamilton
Kudos: 10





	The Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hit the Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573430) by [megamatt09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09). 



We see Mary in her illegal hospital, giving a shot to a little girl. The scene pans to the Gotham City skyline and then to the apartment Mary lives at with her parents. When the elevator door opens, we see Mary hurrying to put heels on, hiding the evidence of her secret life. Walking into the next room, she is greeted by Sophie , asking if she had a late night. Mary changes the subject to Kate. Still, Sophie doesn’t budge, asking Mary if she usually stays out late when a psychopathic killer is running around. Mary smoothly plays on her party girl persona that everyone thinks of her. That’s when Sophie drops the bombshell that her father, Commander Kane, assigned her to be Mary’s bodyguard. Mary exclaims “What do you mean you’re my bodyguard! Do I get a choice.” Sophie replies “No you don’t, it’s for your protection.” Mary says “fine, let’s go to my room where I can get ready for tonight.” Mary goes into her room to put on the dress that is laid out on the bed. “Mind turning around. I don’t need you looking at me 24/7.” Sophie blushes and turns around. Mary then proceeds to take off her clothes. She is about to put on the dress when she yells at seeing a spider. Sophie turns around saying “are you ok!”, seeing Mary in her underwear. She looks up and down at her body when Mary replies “ya I’m fine, it was just a spider.” She then looks up to see that Sophie is staring at her to which she almost playfully says “like what you see?” She raises her eyebrow. All flustered Sophie says “NO! Sorry I didn’t mean to look. Mary says “it’s fine” as she walks closer “it will be our secret.” Again Sophie blushes saying “won’t happen again. Keep getting ready.” Mary then says “if you say so. You sure” “What do you mean! I’m a married woman mind you” says Sophie . Oh I know, but I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at both the Kane sisters and must say it’s flattering, as she steps forward. She leans in and pecks her on the lips. Sophie walks back, not sure what to think. She thought there were sparks. Mary then says “fuck it” and leans it to start making out with her. It doesn’t take long before Sophie starts to hesitantly kiss back. They make out for a solid minute before Sophie breaks it saying “I can’t do this.” To which Mary replies “you just did,” reigniting the kiss. She then starts to unbutton and undo Sophie ’s clothes as she herself is still in her underwear. Sophie has learned to accept it and helps take it all off, leaving her in her bra. “Let’s take this off too” Mary says, kissing her neck as she removes her bra. She the. Goes down to start kissing Sophie ’s nipples, causing a little moan to escape Sophie ’s lips. Mary asks if it feels good to which Sophie just simply nods yes. Mary stops for a second to allow Sophie to do the same. Sophie thought to herself as she was doing it. She really should not be doing this. Should not be unhooking Mary’s bra. Touching and exploring each other’s toned bodies. But she did it anyway. Sophie slid her hand down into Mary. “You’re wet,” Sophie said. “Of course, you were checking out my ass all night.” “I thought I was being subtle.” “Hardly.” Sophie slid out of her jeans and showed her curvy butt in nothing but her panties. Mary grabbed onto her ass and squeezed it hard. Sophie let out a moan and Mary could feel the wet spot grow. She ground up against Sophie ’s ass and she moaned in intense pleasure the faster Mary drove her mouth down onto the side of the woman’s neck. Not subtle at all and neither was Sophie ’s ass as she bent over the couch. Mary wiggled off her panties and exposed Sophie’s sweet lips. The woman murmured something. Mary could not catch it, but it sounded hot and enticing. She buried tongue first into Sophie ’s pussy. All hints of this was wrong shattered when Mary drove her tongue all the way into Sophie ’s tight cunt from behind. A long and savory lick made Sophie just collapse down on the bed. Mary pulled it up. “Yummy,” Mary said. “Here. Give me a kiss.” Sophie gladly did so. She dove all into Mary, tongue and all. Really relaxing, although Mary’s hands over Sophie ’s bare legs were very relaxing. Their pussies rubbed together, the heat only increasing. They made several moments worth of hot, savory sounds. They only got louder through their very intense and very vigorous makeout session. Mary nibbled the side of Sophie ’s mouth and pulled away from her. Other parts of Mary’s body other then her hot and savory lips needed exploration. Sophie intended to dive all in and explore them all with a couple more kisses down her body. Sophie went down further and kissed Mary’s toned abs. She could eat chocolate off of them, they tasted so good. Mary parted her thighs. “Well, Detective, looks like you’re going to have to go in deep to investigate my body,” Mary said. Sophie deduced that Mary had been in a relationship with another detective given how casually she dropped that statement. The tongue drove all the way into into Sophie ’s savory pussy and munched on her so vigorously. The heat only increased when Sophie kept munching on Mary’s pussy. “So good. Keep going M...Sophie !” Oh, that would have been embarrassing if Mary had not caught herself. If Sophie caught the slip, she did not say anything. She just kept going and the heat only increased the faster Sophie drove into her body until Mary splashed onto Sophie ’s face. “Well, we have a real squirter here.” Sophie crawled up Mary’s body and hit her with more kisses. The two fell onto Sophie ’s couch with the pillows flying off to the side. Sophie spread Mary’s legs and ground up against her to make her cry out in more. The pinch of Mary’s nipple between her fingers made the best sounds possible. They went lip to lip, tongue wrestling. Their upper lips were not the only ones rubbing together as well. Sophie slid her hand up Mary’s leg and parted it. She slowly edged into her body, with cascading waves of pleasure just throwing her over the edge with pleasure. They raced closer and closer until Mary spurted. Sophie ground herself against Mary again and again. Kissing her very heavily, Mary’s warm, savory lips just pushed up against Sophie ’s. Their tongues brushed together and horny feelings erupted through their bodies. Light touches started and they got more intense. The teasing of Mary Hamilton increased. Sophie pushed down on Mary and teased her over and over and over again. Mary’s hips pushed up against Sophie and leaked all over the place. “Are you cumming?” “Always,” Mary panted out. Sophie squeezed Mary’s hips and slid all the way between her legs to make her body rock up and down. Mary stared Sophie dead on in the eye when cumming and she came hard. The spurting juices of Mary met those of the Detective as they went over with each other. Slowly, Sophie licked her lips and went down onto Mary. Once again driving her tongue into Mary and tasting all of the juices. Some of her own left on Mary’s pussy made things very hot. Sophie climbed onto Mary once again and turned her ass towards Mary. A wet finger slipped into Sophie ’s asshole from behind as she leaned back. Mary got the hint and dove all the way in, hitting Sophie ’s ass perfectly with her tongue and edged it inside of her. “Mary!” Sophie cried out the moment the tongue buried into her asshole. Oh, Sophie was glad she screamed out the right name. Sophie tried to bury the memories of how good of a job her ex did at eating Sophie ’s ass out. And focus on the woman with her, who was doing a good job at eating her ass and stimulating her pussy. That hot booty rubbing over Mary’s face stimulated the horny woman as much as possible. Sophie could use her face as a chair and Mary would not mind at all. In fact, she anticipated every movement. Every slide of the tongue inside of her tight asshole from behind, just edging inside of her and bringing pleasure to her body. Mary leaked all over Sophie ’s couch. Hopefully, the stain would come out. She could not help and grind her pussy against the couch while munching on Sophie ’s ass. Sophie came all over Mary’s hand. She leaned down and took Mary’s fingers one by one and licked them clean. The view of Mary’s writhing body underneath her sent Sophie into convulsions of lust. She rocked back and forth, the tongue all the way inside of her body. “Keep going, don’t you dare quit on me,” Sophie breathed out. “That’s it. Perfect! Use that tongue! USE IT!” The depths which the tongue went could be very intense. She came all over the place one more time and finished licking her asshole out. Finally, Sophie pulled away and gave Mary a chance to catch her breath. Sophie leaned in and cleaned Mary’s face off and kissed her deeply. The implied glint in her eye showed Mary many things. The only thing is Sophie wanted more, craved more and she would get more. Long before any regret set in, Sophie Moore and Mary Hamilton enjoyed the night they were having together. Even if there would not be another, they were going to cherish the moments they shared together on this night.


End file.
